El Baile de las Estrellas
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Crossover con Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y XXXholic. Ninguno de estos anime me pertenecen. ¿Que pasaría si decidieran hacer un baile con todos ellos? ¡Lean y averiguelo!


Aclaro que puse esta historia aquí por dos razones:

Porque en aun no se hace crossover para 4 series.

Porque como Sakura Card Captor es la que tiene más fanfics pensé que quedaría mejor aquí.

Sin embargo en mi opinión no importa si no conoces las series, ya que por accidente muchas veces he leído libros e historias sin antes leerme los anteriores (Los fanfics de Mikki-chan por la tercera temporada, La casa de la noche 3 libro, etc.)

Sin más preámbulo, ¡al fic!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Invitados

**Sakura Card Captor: **

Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Mei Ling tienen catorce años, Touya, Yukito y Nakuru tienen veintiún años. Eriol, Shaoran y Mei Ling se mudaron a Tomoeda hacia un año y Sakura y Shaoran llevaban un año siendo novios.

Sakura, Kerberos Tomoyo estaban reunidas en la casa de la última, tomando el té con galletas.

Hay Sakura me encanta el relicario que te regalo Shaoran—dijo Tomoyo admirando el relicario de oro en forma de corazón que llevaba Sakura en el cuello.

Si a mi también me encanta, le dije que era demasiado solo por nuestro aniversario de un año pero él no me hizo caso—dijo Sakura abriendo el relicario donde aparecía una foto de ella y de Shaoran.

Yo sigo pensando que Sakura no debería salir con ese mocoso—dijo Kerberos metiéndose una galleta en la boca.

Kero cuantas veces te he dicho que no le—dijo Sakura, pero se interrumpió ella misma al notar una fuente de magia.

¿Qué pasa Sakura?—dijo Tomoyo que no lo había notado por su ausencia de magia.

Siento una presencia mágica, ¡Andando!—decía Sakura corriendo hacia la entrada junto con Tomoyo y Kerberos.

Ya estaban en la calle y Sakura llamo a Shaoran.

Shaoran ¿Lo sientes?—dijo Sakura por el teléfono.

Si también lo estoy sintiendo—dijo Shaoran desde el otro lado del teléfono—viene del parque del pingüino, voy para ya junto con Eriol y Spinel.

Esta bien—colgó Sakura— ¡Kero!

¡Si!—dijo Kerberos trasformando en su forma verdadera— ¡Súbanse!

Tomoyo y Sakura obedecieron y enseguida estaban en el aire.

Sakura invocó su llave.

¡Vuelo!—dijo y enseguida brotaron alas de ángel en su espalda— ¡Espada!—dijo convirtiendo su báculo en una espada.

¡Yue!—dijo Sakura viendo como su guardián se acercaba a ella.

¡Sakura! Vine cuando sentí la presencia.

En unos pocos minutos estaban aterrizando en el parque del pingüino.

¡Shaoran!—dijo viendo que venia encima de Spinel junto a Eriol y Rubí Moon.

¡¿Estás bien?—dijo Shaoran con su espada transformada acercándose a ella.

Si estoy bien no te preocupes. Ahora hay que ver de donde viene esa presencia—dijo Sakura.

Pasearon lentamente por el parque, alertas. Sakura iba al frente con Shaoran cubriéndole la retaguardia, Kerberos y Yue estaban a los extremos junto a Spinel y Rubí Moon. Eriol iba de penúltimo con su báculo, y Tomoyo estaba de última filmando todo.

¿Qué es eso?—dijo Sakura cuando oyó algo que vino de los arbustos. Shaoran se puso al frente de ella con pose defensiva.

Entonces de los arbustos salio… ¿Un cachorro blanco?

¡Que lindo!—dijo Sakura acercándose al animal levantándolo.

¡Cuidado Sakura! Creo que es un zorro—dijo acercándose y observando al animal.

Pues no creo que me haga daño—dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

Miren, tiene algo en el cuello—dijo Tomoyo.

Es un collar de cuero, junto con… ¿una carta?—dijo Shaoran sacando la carta del animal.

Enseguida el zorro se hizo humo.

¡AH!—dijo Sakura asustada al ver que el cachorro se había esfumado.

La presencia—dijo Eriol observando alrededor—ya no está.

Supongo que el zorro solo era un emisario—dijo Yue.

¡Oigan! Miren la parte blanca—dijo Kerberos.

Al voltear la carta vieron que aparecían dos círculos de magia. El de la izquierda era de color turquesa, con un símbolo de luna y en el hueco olas de mar, en los bordes aparecían las facetas de la luna y los símbolos zodiacales. El de la izquierda era de color anaranjado, con un sol y en los bordes símbolos chinos.

Es la primera vez que veo círculos de magia como esos—dijo Shaoran.

También yo—concordó Eriol.

Tal vez viendo el contenido tengamos una pista de quien es—dijo Rubí Moon.

Abrieron la carta, estaba escrito en tinta dorada.

_Queridos Card Master, Card Captor, Guardianes y Amigos. Están cordialmente invitados al baile dimensional, podrán asistir los siguientes en la lista:_

_Sakura Kinomoto_

_Shaoran Li_

_Tomoyo Daudoji_

_Touya Kinomoto_

_Eriol Higarisagua_

_Mei Ling Li_

_Kero/Kerberos_

_Yue_

_Spi/Spinel_

_Rubí Moon_

_Los esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tienen que firmar quienes van a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontraron la invitación, una vez que estén todos los que firmaron se teletrasportarán al lugar del baile, si no aparecen después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_Los organizadores, Reik y Lira._

¿Debemos ir?—pregunto Sakura.

No estoy seguro, puede ser una trampa—dijo Syaoran.

A mi me parece que deberíamos asistir—dijo Tomoyo, enseguida todos la miraron con duda—se que soy la única que no tiene magia, pero creo que la persona que lo envió no quiso tendernos una trampa—dijo con voz suave, pero aun dudaron—Vamos, miren lo que dice es un baile **dimensional, **¿Cuántas veces te envían una invitación a un baile de esos?, además, si fuera una trampa, ¿Por qué no simplemente hubiera venido a quitarles las cartas o sus poderes, en ves de molestarse en hacer una invitación con un emisario que pueden detectarle la magia?

Tiene razón—dijo Sakura—y yo también quisiera ir.

Creo que no habrá problema—dijo Eriol un poco más relajado—sin embargo no podemos descartar la idea de que puede que sea una trampa, así que llevaremos las llaves.

Concuerdo—dijo Shaoran.

Bien es unánime—dijo feliz Rubí Moon-¿Quién tiene un bolígrafo?

Yo—dijo Tomoyo, agarro la tarjeta y a firmo, se fue rotando la tarjeta y el bolígrafo.

Todos los presentes firmaron, ahora solo faltaba Mei Ling que estaba limpiando la casa, y el hermano de Sakura.

Cuando fueron con Mei Ling firmo alegremente, decía que hace años que no iba a una fiesta.

Ahora solo quedaba Touya, eso seria un problema.

No—dijo el hermano de Sakura después de contarle lo ocurrido—tengo que trabajar y no faltare a mi trabajo solo por un estúpido baile.

Por favor hermano—le rogaba su hermana menor. Pero el seguía negándose.

Por favor joven Touya—dijo con dulzura Tomoyo, este se sonrojo un poco, pero volteo inmediatamente para que no se notara.

¡Dije que no y es mi ultima palabra!—dijo Touya cual necio.

Creo que Yukito tiene una idea—hablo Yue, se transformo y apareció Yukito.

Vamos Touya ve—dijo Yukito, pero el mayor de los Kinomoto seguía fiero a su decisión—podrás mantener vigilada a tu hermana.

Enseguida se le prendió la lamparita a Touya, y ya se podía ver el disgusto de la pareja, sobretodo de Shaoran.

¡Iré!—dijo cual sargento, agarro el bolígrafo y firmo.

La tarjeta desapareció.

Supongo que tenia que pasar—dijo Eriol.

Bien será mejor que todos vayamos a mi casa—dijo alegre Tomoyo, todos le miraron con signos de interrogación en la cabeza—para hacer los trajes por supuesto—dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos, todos le miraron con una gotita en la gota, tal vez Tomoyo era la única de ellos que no tenia magia-exceptuando a Mei Ling-, pero en definitiva no era un persona normal, aunque con todo y eso le tenían cariño.

**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles**

En el país de Outo

El café ojos de gato estaba cerrado, ya que los viajeros estaban en su hora de almuerzo.

Fay había preparado un riquísimo estofado, a todos les fascino, bueno, casi todos.

Mago debes empezar a hacer comida de verdad, estas comidas son pura apariencia y no alimentan nada—dijo Kurogane con su típico mal genio.

Si no lo quieres mokona se lo come—dijo la simpática bolita blanca agarrando el plato del ninja.

Pero de que vas tu onigiri con orejas—dijo agarrándola por las orejas.

Bueno Kuro-duro si no te gusta mi comida ¿que tal si tú cocinas?—dijo bromista Fay.

¿Es que acaso me vez cara de cocinerita mago de pacotilla?—dijo Kurogane— ¡Y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de llamarme con esos estúpidos motes!

Pues te vas a cansar porque yo no pienso parar—dijo el mago parándose y yendo hacia la puerta por que escucho un ruido.

Abrió la puerta y dijo sin saber de quien era el ruido—Perdone pero ahora no estamos trabajando—dijo al aire porque no veía a nadie, volteo a los lados pero nada, y fue al ver hacia abajo que vio a un cachorro de zorro blanco en la puerta.

Pero que tenemos aquí—dijo Fay agarrando a la criatura y cerrando la puerta—parece que alguien ha venido a visitarnos—dijo acariciándole las orejas al zorro.

Hay que bonito—dijo Sakura-hime acercandose hacia el animalito.

No es tan bonito como Mokona—dijo el conejito enjoyado haciendo una pose, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Cuidado princesa, puede haceros daño—dijo Syaoran acercandose también.

Parece que trae algo en el cuello—dijo Kurogane al ver que con la patita delantera del animal se estaba jalando el collar.

Pobrecito seguramente le incómoda—dijo la princesa de Clow buscando donde estaba el broche del collar, cuando vio algo—que raro, tiene una carta en el cuello—dijo quitándole dicha carta, al hacerlo el animal desapareció.

Se ha esfumado—dijo Syaoran sorprendido.

¿Qué es lo que tiene la carta detrás?—dijo Mokona desde abajo y saltando al hombre de Sakura-hime para ver mejor.

Sakura-hime volteo la carta y se pudo apreciar los círculos de magia que vieron los card captors.

Oigan fíjense en el de la izquierda—dijo Kurogane refiriéndose al círculo turquesa— ¡Es parecido al de la bruja!

Solo tiene las facetas de la luna, no es gran cosa—dijo Mokona—Yuuko no es la única que tiene poder de la luna.

Suponiendo que la carta es para nosotros, deberíamos abrirla—dijo el mago de Celes restándole importancia al asunto de los círculos de magia.

Sakura-hime abrió la carta que ha diferencia de la otra, estaba escrita en tinta plateada.

_Queridos viajeros dimensionales. Están cordialmente invitados al baile dimensional, podrán asistir los siguientes en la lista:_

_La princesa Sakura _

_El arqueólogo Syaoran_

_El mago Fay D. Flourite_

_El ninja Kurogane Igarashi_

_Mokona/Soel_

_Los esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tienen que firmar quienes van a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontraron la invitación, una vez que estén todos los que firmaron se teletrasportarán al lugar del baile, si no aparecen después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_Los organizadores, Lira y Reik._

¿Vamos a ir?—pregunta Sakura-hime inocentemente.

Puede que sea una trampa, yo digo que vayamos y que nos llevemos las espadas por si acaso—dijo el ninja—quien sabe, tal vez haya una pluma.

En ese caso me parece buena idea—dice Syaoran que antes no estaba del todo convencido.

Bueno aquí esta un bolígrafo, firmemos—dijo Fay firmando la carta y pasándola junto con el bolígrafo.

Al firmar todos, la carta desapareció.

Bien creo que tendremos que ir a comprar ropa—dijo Fay.

En Nihon

La princesa Tomoyo estaba sentada, mientras que Soma le dictaba las tareas que tenia que cumplir el día de hoy, Tomoyo estaba usando su máximo esfuerzo en no dormirse del aburrimiento.

Soma—dijo la joven princesa de 17 años interrumpiendo a su guardaespaldas—si me disculpas, me gustaría pasear a solas.

Esta bien princesa, como ordene, pero no tarde demasiado, hoy esta muy ocupada—dijo Soma.

Si—dijo Tomoyo-hime despreocupadamente bajándose de su asiento y yéndose al jardín real.

La princesa estaba siempre aburrida, la única vez que salio del palacio fue cuando Kurogane estaba en Suwa y tuvo que rogarle a su hermana para eso. Ni siquiera podía ir a las fiestas reales ya que solo lo podría hacer si estaba casada, cosa que ella renegaba.

Lo único que podía hacer era salir al jardín real, era lo más cercano a libertad.

Apreciaba la belleza del lago que estaba en el jardín, cuando oyó algo parecido a un ladrido.

Siguió el sonido, entonces encontró un zorro a los pies de su ciruelo favorito, y en una de las ramas reposaba una bolsa negra con un gancho.

Hola pequeñito—dijo agarrando al zorrito— ¿que tienes aquí?—dijo agarrando el sobre que reposaba en su cuello, al quitárselo este fue.

Que extraño—dijo la princesa, más no le dio importancia y abrió la carta escrita en tinta plateada.

_Querida princesa Tomoyo. Esta cordialmente invitada al baile dimensional._

_La esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tiene que firmar si va a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontró la invitación, una vez que este presente se le teletrasportará al lugar del baile, si no aparece después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_Como dudamos de que tenga la ropa apropiada para asistir, en la bolsa negra encontrara un vestido junto con unas zapatillas que esperamos que sean de su agrado, pero no esta obligada a utilizar ese atuendo._

_Por favor, vaya sola y sin escolta._

_Los organizadores, Lira y Reik._

Con que eso era esa bolsa—dijo agarrando la bolsa—bien asistiré, puede que sea la única oportunidad de divertirme.

Se introdujo en el castillo sin que nadie la viera, al entrar en su habitación agarro una pluma de halcón y con una botellita llena de tinta la mojó y firmó.

Como en casos anteriores, la invitación desapareció.

En Celes

Chii seguía cuidando de que Ashura no saliera, o por lo menos el cuerpo seguía allí en su lugar, ya que ella había hecho un hechizo para que su espíritu se materializara y pudiera estar en el castillo.

Caminaba por el solitario castillo, cuando vio a un zorrito blanco corriendo hacia ella con una bolsa negra en la boca.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas?—dijo acariciándole la cabeza, el zorro soltó la bolsa, al ver la carta se la quito y el animal se fue, ella no le presto atención y abrió la carta que estaba en tinta plateada.

_Querida Chii. Esta cordialmente invitada al baile dimensional._

_La esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tiene que firmar si va a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontró la invitación, una vez que este presente se le teletrasportará al lugar del baile, si no aparece después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_Como dudamos de que tenga la ropa apropiada para asistir, en la bolsa negra encontrara un vestido junto con unas zapatillas que esperamos que sean de su agrado, pero no esta obligada a utilizar ese atuendo._

_No se preocupe porque Ashura despierte, en el tiempo que estará en el baile le puedo asegurar que no despertara. Y en tal caso que despertara, como su espíritu es el que viajara podrá notar si despierta o no._

_Los organizadores, Lira y Reik._

Bueno asistiré, de cualquier forma he estado aburrida—dijo Chii, fue a una sala del castillo y firmo, la invitación se fue de igual manera que el cachorro.

**Shugo Chara**

Amu estaba terminando su tarea, mientras sus charas la apoyaban,

Vamos Amu-chan, Vamos Amu-chan—repetían Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia en coro.

¡Por fin termine!—dijo Amu victoriosa, al tener 14 años y estar en segundaria le era mas difícil hacer la tarea, pero no le que daba de otra—Que bueno que es viernes, tendremos un merecido fin de semana para descansar.

Oye Amu, siento algo extraño—dijo Ran, Suu, Miki Dia también lo sentían.

¿Son huevos X?—dijo Amu preocupada, aunque ya no era una guardiana, seguía ayudando a purificar huevos X.

No, son algo extraño, solo sabemos que viene del parque Takame—dijo Dia.

Pues vayamos—dijo Amu saliendo de su casa a velocidad relámpago y dirigiéndose al parque.

Al llegar al parque Takame, se encontró con Rima, Nadegihiko, Kukai y Utau.

¿Ustedes también lo sienten?—pregunto Miki a los charas, todos lo charas asintieron en conjunto.

Pues guíennos hasta donde esta—dijo Nadegihiko.

Los charas se formaron en un solo grupo mientras guiaban a sus dueños donde sentían la presencia.

Llegaron hasta la fuente, hay los charas se detuvieron.

¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Rima.

La presencia se siente mas fuerte aquí—dijo Kusu Kusu.

Auuu—oyeron que venia de la fuente.

Al voltearse vieron que había un cachorro de zorro encima de la fuente.

¡Que lindo!—dijo Amu acercándose al cachorro y acariciándolo debajo de la cabeza.

Es solo un perro—dijo Utau sin importancia.

No es un perro, es un zorro—dijo Amu reprobatoriamente.

¡Es la presencia!—dijo Dia.

¿Que? ¿Este cachorrito es lo que buscamos tan preocupados?—dijo Nadegihiko acercándose al cachorro y acariciándolo. Rima veía la escena que compartían Amu y Nadegihiko molesta.

¡Es la verdad!—dijo Rhythm— ¡Y tiene algo en el cuello!—dijo acercándose y sacándole la carta, al instante desapareció el cachorro.

¡Ah!—se exalto Amu que no se esperaba eso, del susto retrocedió y cayó en la fuente.

¡Amu! ¿Estas bien?-desu—dijo Suu.

Amu hecho un chorrito de agua por la boca—si estoy bien—dijo mientras se paraba con ayuda de sus charas.

Veamos que dice la carta—dijo Kukai curioso. Rhythm le entrego la carta a Nadegihiko y este la abrió.

La carta al igual que las otras estaba escrita en tinta plateada, Nadegihiko empezó a leer en voz alta.

_Queridos dueños de chara y charas. Están cordialmente invitados al baile dimensional, podrán asistir los siguientes en la lista:_

_Amu Hinamori (Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia)_

_Rima Mashiro (Kusu Kusu)_

_Nadegihiko Fujisaki (Rhythm, Temari)_

_Utau Tsukiyomi (Eru, Iru)_

_Kukai Soma (Daichi)_

_Los esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tienen que firmar quienes van a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontraron la invitación, una vez que estén todos los que firmaron se teletrasportarán al lugar del baile, si no aparecen después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_No pueden invitar a nadie que no este en la lista ni decirle a nadie que no este invitado_

_Los organizadores, Lira y Reik._

¿Creen que sea una broma de mal gusto?—dijo Rima.

No estoy seguro, pero no creo que fuera broma, ustedes vieron como desaparecía el zorro—dijo Nadegihiko con lógica.

Bueno yo quiero ir—dijo Kusu Kusu.

Si yo también—dijo Iru—además de que si fuera una broma, lo mínimo que puede pasar es que no pase nada.

Si tienen razón, yo digo que firmemos—dijo Amu con ánimo.

Aquí tengo un bolígrafo—dijo Utau.

Todos los exguardianes firmaron, pero a diferencia de las otras veces, nada paso.

¿Y ahora que?—dijo Kukai.

Tal vez los charas también tengan que firmar—dijo Amu mirando sus charas.

Puede ser, nada se pierde por intentar—dijo Miki agarrando el bolígrafo y firmando. Todos los demás charas hicieron lo mismo, y esta vez, si desapareció.

Nadie se sorprendió, ya esperaban algo como eso.

En Paris

El joven Ikuto Tsukiyomi caminaba galante por las calles parisinas, era un joven apuesto de veintiún años, los años no le habían sentado nada mal.

Se monto encima de un techo de una casa y fue saltando de techo en techo, a pesar de no tener a Yoru seguía con las habilidades felinas.

Se detuvo encima de una azotea a descansar, aun no había podido encontrar a su padre.

Miraba sin fijarse en nada en especial, cuando una bolita de pelo blanca capturo su atención.

Hola amiguito—dijo Ikuto cuando el cachorro se monto sobre sus piernas— ¿Qué tienes aquí?—dijo sacándole la carta. El cachorro se esfumo, Ikuto se sorprendió por este acto, más no se le noto demasiado.

Abrió la carta de tinta plateada.

_Querido violinista. Esta cordialmente invitado al baile dimensional._

_Le esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tiene que firmar si va a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontró la invitación, una vez que este presente se le teletrasportará al lugar del baile, si no aparece después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_Los organizadores, Lira y Reik._

Hmm, interesante—dijo nada mas, agarro un bolígrafo que estaba en su bolsillo y firmo, la carta se fue.

**XXXHolic**

Yuuko estaba en su sillón favorito recostada despreocupadamente, usando un kimono rojo con mariposas negras y bebiendo una copa de sake. Watanuki preparaba la comida, siendo apurada constantemente por Yuuko, a lo que el gritaba "¡Ya voy!" con enojo mientras Yuuko se reía jocosamente, si había algo que le encantara era molestar a su empleado.

Todo marchaba normalmente, hasta que llegaron Maru y Moro con algo…particular.

¡Mire ama! ¡A llegado un perrito!—dijeron ambas a la vez.

Watanuki salio de la cocina para ver que pasaba.

¿Un perro? Creo que se equivocan, eso es un zorro—dijo Watanuki apuntando al hocico del animal, este le respondió con una lamida, Watanuki sonrió de lado y le acaricio debajo de las orejas—y bastante amistoso por lo que veo—entonces noto el sobre en el collar— ¿Qué esto? ¿Una carta?—y al sacarla paso lo mismo de las otras veces, desapareció.

¡AH!—Watanuki dio un brinco hacia atrás, eso no se lo esperaba, se tranquilizo.

Trato de abrir la carta, pero cuando lo intento Yuuko le lanzo la copa vacía a su cabeza.

¡AU!—se quejo Watanuki, eso no se lo esperaba— ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

¿Qué modales son los tuyos? ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a no abrir el correo ajeno? La carta llego a la tienda, por lo tanto es mía—declaro Yuuko.

Watanuki se la dio de mala gana y esta la examino.

Hmm, que interesante, es la primera vez que veo estos círculos de magia—dijo viéndolos con detenimiento, pero al no ver ningún indicio de quien pudieran ser dejo el tema de lado y se limito a abrir la carta.

Como la primera, estaba escrita en tinta dorada.

_Queridos bruja dimensional,compañeros y Amigos. Están cordialmente invitados al baile dimensional, podrán asistir los siguientes en la lista:_

_Yuuko Ichihara _

_Watanuki Kimihiro_

_Doumeki Shizuka_

_Himawari Kunogi_

_Marudashi_

_Morodashi_

_Mokona/Larg_

_Los esperamos el sábado a las 7:00 PM, solo tienen que firmar quienes van a asistir e ir al lugar donde encontraron la invitación, una vez que estén todos los que firmaron se teletrasportarán al lugar del baile, si no aparecen después de una hora a partir de la fijada el hechizo ya no funcionara._

_Los organizadores, Reik y Lira._

¡Esplendido!—dijo Yuuko levantándose de su asiento—Por fin algo de diversión, Watanuki, ve a decirle al resto de los invitados—dijo agarrando un bolígrafo y firmando.

Maru, Moro y Mokona firmaron con gusto. Pero Watanuki se renegaba.

¡Yo no pienso desaprovechar mi día libre para ir a un baile, y no pienso salir a la calle para que todos terminen de firmar!

¿En serio? Que raro, pensé que reaccionarias diferente—dijo Yuuko con malicia, algo se traía entre manos—es decir, solo piénsalo, es probable que Himawari quiera ir, seria como no sé…una cita—dijo con picardía, lo que hizo que la maquinita de Watanuki empezara a funcionar—ustedes dos, comiendo, bailando, hablando sobre su sentimientos—y Watanuki ya había caído en su telaraña, se estaba imaginando como seria—pero ya que no quieres ir y no quieres que ella firme, no va a poder ser, que pena—dijo bajando a Watanuki de su nube.

¡No, no! Por supuesto que firmo—dijo firmando—y de inmediatamente llevo esto a los demás—dijo saliendo de su tienda como un rayo.

**En otro mundo**

Estaba chica de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, con ojos verdes y piel tostada. Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su mensajera, mientras las cartas le llegaban a sus manos.

¡Excelente! ¡Todos han confirmado!—dijo terminando de revisar las cartas.

¡Los míos también!—dijo un chico de cabello rubio despeinado, ojos azules y piel semi-tostada.

Bien Reik creo que la primera fase de nuestro plan esta listo—dijo con orgullo la oji-verde al muchacho.

Ciertamente Lira—dijo Reik—ahora solo falta preparar la comida y el salón.

Bueno yo soy mejor con la comida, así que tu te encargas del salón—dijo revisando nuevamente sus invitaciones, a lo que el chico miro por el rabillo del ojo.

¿Por qué no invitaste a Tadase, Yaya y Kairi?—pregunto el peli-rubio.

A Yaya porque iba al parque de diversiones con su familia, a Kairi por que tenia su primera clase de kendo, y a Tadase porque no quiero que la pobre Amu este mortificándose por tener a dos chicos enamorados de ella en la misma habitación.

Que yo recuerde ese asunto estaba arreglado, y estoy segura de que Tadase querría ver de nuevo a su oni-chan—dijo haciendo referencia a la particular amistad de Ikuto y Tadase.

Pues siendo Amu estoy segura de que se mortificaría, y yo apoyo a Ikuto—dijo Lira sacándole la lengua.

Solo lo haces porque te parece guapo—dijo Reik algo molesto, cosa que Lira no noto.

¿Y qué si así me parece?—dijo Lira con indiferencia.

Bueno eso es asunto tuyo, y me sorprendes que no estés celosa—dijo con burla.

¿Y de que estaría celosa?—dijo Lira levantando una ceja.

Deque Amu es más bonita que tú—dijo burlón mientras corria, ya que conocía a su amiga.

¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?—dijo mientras sacaba unas medialunas-que en realidad era filosas cuchillas, invención propia-y se las lanzaba.

¡Guao!—dijo esquivando las cuchillas con habilidad.

Cuando a Lira se le acabaron las cuchillas, saco su guadaña.

La hoja era plateada y el mando azul con formaciones onduladas como el mar.

¡Ven acá para que te rebane!—dijo lanzando sablazos, que fallaban.

¡Ya paren!—dijeron al unísono el cachorro blanco y un fénix.

Zamira, ¿Cuándo llegaste?—dijo Lira aproximándose al zorro y guardando la guadaña, a lo que Reik resoplo con alivio.

Llego hace un momento, me la encontré en la entrada—dijo el fénix.

Gracias Horus—dijo Lira al ave mitológica.

Por cierto, ¿Me puedes quitar este collar? De verdad me fastidia—dijo la zorrita jalando nuevamente de collar de cuero.

Esta bien—dijo quitándoselo.

Zamira de repente se hizo más grande, tenía manchas en forma de pétalos de sakura, y dos alas de hada rosadas.

Gracias, con ese collar no me podía transformar por que si no me asfixio—dijo Zamira—sigo sin entender por que tengo esa forma falsa.

Es por si acaso tienes que salir, Horus tiene forma de canario—dijo Lira acariciando a su guardián.

Si, cosa en la que también odio transformarme—dijo Horus.

Bueno ya puedes seguir con esa forma, ahora hay que preparar el baile—dijo Lira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Vaya! Quedo largo pero bueno, espero que les gustara.

Todos los que lean la historia aporten ideas de que puede pasar en el próximo capitulo, me servirán de ayuda.

También opinen que vestuario les gustaría para Sakura Card Captor y Shugo Chara, porque ya tengo una idea para el vestuario de XXXHolic y Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.

¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
